Angels and Demons
by BubblyFlicket
Summary: Shy Bonnibel, Wild Marceline, Innocent Finn and Womanizer Jake are best friends. But things change when Bonnie breaks her promise to the Candy Kingdom and loses her virginity. Who took her innocence? Bonnie is 16, Finn is 15, Marceline is 1007 and Jake is 20 years old. Will Finn prove that he's not innocent at all? FINNCELINE, BUBBLINE and FUBBLEGUM friendship and some JUBBLEGUM
1. Chapter 1

"I am bored." Marceline said.

4 teenagers were stuck in Marceline's cave because of a big hurricane. Meteorologists told the Candy Queen that the hurricane was expected to be as big as the Irene Hurricane which caused widespread destruction and at least 56 deaths 1000 years ago.

When Bonnibel, Jake, Finn and Marceline were partying in Marceline's cave, her mother called her and told her to stay there. Bonnibel was 16. Her mother was still ruling the Candy Kingdom. Because of that; Bonnibel could party whenever she wanted.

Marceline was 1007, Finn was 15 and Jake was 20. She loved her friends. And it was a nice gang. They hung out all the time.

"I have an idea!" Finn said.

"What is it bro?" Jake asked Finn. Jake was pretty bored too. He only wanted to party then go to the Candy Club. Jake was a playboy and could easily charm a woman by being a bad boy. Jake was a hero and a criminal. He used to steal panties for girls. But that wasn't it. He used to steal valuable stones and jewelries. Only Bonnibel knew about this because a month ago her mother had him arrested and she begged to the guardians to let him out. Jake was generally laid-back and tended not to worry about things. He relied heavily on his powers to get him out of any dangerous predicament. He often cracked jokes at serious times. He could be somewhat irresponsible at times.

Marceline was as a wild rocker girl. Centuries of wandering the Land of Ooo have made her a fearless daredevil. She was a lover of all things exotic. She had a mischievous personality and was rarely intimidated. She could also be sentimental.

Finn looked like he knew nothing about adult stuff but he did. He was the so-called innocent boy in the gang. Actually, he followed Jake and explored his porn collection and sex stash. He was a loved hero in the Land of Ooo and many princesses wanted him. Also he had a shiny, golden hair which is loved by ladies.

And Bonnibel was wild on the inside. But her mother was trying to discipline her. She didn't keep her promise and she lost her virginity with a guy after a night with wine and bourbon. And what she did was unlawful because the guy she had sex with, was older than 18 and she was 16. The Candy Queen foreboded underage intercourse. She always wanted to screw the Candy Kingdom and live her life.

"We can play Scrabble!" Finn shouted.

"Dude! Seriously? Scrabble stinks!" Jake responded.

"I may have an idea." Marceline said.

"What is it Marcy?" Jake asked her.

"We can play truth or dare?"

"Well, that's a good idea! How about a dirty truth or dare?" Jake suggested.

"I'm in." Marceline accepted.

"Oookkay." Finn accepted too. They all looked at Bonnibel.

"I don't know guys."

"Come on Bonnie! Don't be a party pooper." Marceline told her, smiling devilishly.

"Okay! Whatever!"

"Okay then, Find a bottle!" Jake said.

"Found it!" Marceline told him. They all sat on the floor and Marceline placed the bottle on the floor then span it.

"Marcy and Bonnie!" Jake announced. "Marceline asks."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oooh, let's get this party started! Bonnie, take off your shirt." They all looked at Marceline.

"Is that it?" Jake asked her "You're not going to make her give lap dance or something?"

"No, but I have a plan." Marceline smiled devilishly. Bonnie took off her shirt. Her lacy purple bra and her developing small breasts were exposed. Boys couldn't help but looked at her. Bonnibel's cheeks flushed.

"Okay, I'm spinning the bottle." Finn said then span the bottle. "Marceline asks… Jake!"

"Alright puppy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jake replied.

"Hmmm… Okay! Jakey, what is your condom size?" Marceline asked. Finn and Bonnibel said 'woo'

"X Large but XX Large for you, babe." Jake said playfully.

"It should be, you stretching bastard." She smiled at him. "Okay I'm spinning the bottle." Marceline span the bottle.

"Jake asks Finn!"

"Truth or dare, bro?"

"Dare."

"HAHAA, wrong choice! Hmmm… Oh, found it! Grab… Marceline's boobs!" Jake told him.

"I'll do it!" Finn told him firmly. Finn was trying to prove he wasn't naïve and innocent at all. That was his chance. His hands made their way to Marceline's breasts. He grabbed them. Marceline blushed a little and tried to make it not obvious.

"That's my boy. Let's spin the bottle." Jake span the bottle. "I ask Bonnie."

"Crap."

"Truth or dare, honey?" Jake was always playful. He didn't mind calling her lady friends like they were his girlfriends. And his lady friends liked it very much.

"Truth." Bonnibel knew Jake would do something perverted. Her bra was already exposed.

"Are you a virgin?"

"N-No." She said ashamedly.

"What? Are you kidding?" Marceline asked her. She knew that Bonnibel was supposed to protect her virginity. "Bonnie you had to—"

"I know and I'm sick of this! I don't want to be royal or loyal!"

"Is it someone we know?" Finn asked her.

"I am not going to tell you anything about him!" Bonnie went upstairs.

"Damn, Jake! That question was personal!" Marceline told him angrily.

"Her boobs were personal too."

Marceline went upstairs after Bonnie.

"Women…" Finn told Jake.

* * *

Marceline went to find Bonnibel. She saw her in the corner.

"Oh Glob, my life is like a fart!"

"No it's not."

"It is. I have to give my virginity to the man I marry. And he will not be the man I want, my mom will choose him!"

"You can still talk to your mom, though."

"And she will arrest me for having sex with a guy who is older than 18 years old. And she will arrest him too."

"Don't tell her who he is."

"She will find out eventually."

"Bonnie, trust me and talk to your mom. I know her. I'm sure she'll understand." Marceline told her.

"Okay, I will." She smiled at her best friend.

"Do you still want to play the game?" Marceline asked her.

"Well, I can't go home, that's for sure." Bonnibel told her. "But we can play Twister."

"Woo-Hoo!" Marceline shouted. "Wait, before we go, will you tell me your v stealer?" Marceline asked her.

"I don't know if I can Marcy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's Ok." Marceline comforted her. "Let's go downstairs. Shall we?"

They went downstairs. Boys looked at them when they came.

"I'm sorry, I was a big jerk. I shouldn't have asked that. I'm an—" Jake checked his arm to see what Finn wrote. "Finn, you have a shitty handwriting, you know that?"

Bonnie giggled. "Ok, let's play Twister!" Marceline told them loudly.

"Twister? I'm terrible at that!" Jake said.

"Says a magical stretching dog." Finn said and giggled.

That night, they all played Twister and had much fun.

* * *

"Mother? Can we talk for a minute?" Bonnibel asked her mom.

"Yes dear, of course. Come on in." The Candy Queen invited her in. "Have a seat please." Bonnibel sat on a candy chair. "So, what is it darling?"

"Momilostmyvirginitypleaseforgiveme." Bonnibel told her mom quickly.

"You did WHAT?! You knew it was your honor. Now no one will want you. How could you Bonnibel?!"

"Mother I'm sorry. But I want to marry whoever I want! Can you please respect my thoughts? Please?"

"It was a royal rule and you broke it! GET OUT!" The Candy Queen angrily shouted at her.

"Wh-What?" Bonnibel couldn't believe her mother really wanted to kick her out.

"I no longer want you in this castle." The Candy Queen told her firmly. "Pack a couple of things then leave the castle."

"I-I… I will." Bonnibel decided. She was finally free. She went to her room and found her candy suitcase. She put her mini dresses, jeans, t-shirts, shirts, bikinis, panties, bras, skirts, 2 dresses, piggy bank, socks, shoes and her teddy bear in it. She dragged it outside and looked at the sky.

She later went to Marceline's to stay but she saw a not on the door.

_Heey! I am gone for a couple of weeks. I went to an exotic trip. Anyway, I'd love to see you here again. So come back later._

_Peace, _

_Marceline xx_

"Well, crap." Bonnibel told herself. She knew the only place she could stay was Marceline's house. Or… no, no, no. Finn and Jake's? I _have to_, she thought and she went to the Tree Fort.

She knocked on the door. BMO opened it. That cute little robot she loved.

"Hii!" BMO said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi BMO. Anybody in there?"

"Yes, Finn and Jake are here. Finn is in the kitchen and Jake is in the weapon room."

"What is he doing in there?"

"Finn and Jake went to buy some new weapons earlier. Jake is testing them." BMO informed her.

"Isn't that Finn's job?"

"Nah, Jake likes to do it. Why are you here, Princess?"

"I am not a princess anymore. My mother kicked me out. I was going to ask you if I could stay here."

"Yes, yes. Of course. Come on in." BMO invited her in. "Guuys! Bubblegum will stay here, Ok?"

Boys came to the entrée quickly. Finn was holding a spatula and Jake was wearing a goblet.

"What happened, Bonnie?" Finn asked her.

"My mother kicked me out. You know the reason. Can I roost?" Boys looked at her. She looked desperate.

"Of course you can, angel." Jake told her. "BMO lead her to her room."

BMO took her hand then dragged her to a room. "This room used to be Marceline's."

"Marceline's?"

"She used to own this house. They didn't touch it. Do you need help?"

"No BMO, thanks." She patted BMO's head. BMO left.

Bonnie began to put her stuff in order. Wait… she forgot pajamas. _NOOOO! _she thought. She put her underwear in the first drawer, bikinis in the second drawer and socks in the third drawer. She opened the wardrobe. She put her shoes in the wardrobe's drawer. She placed her shirts and t-shirts on the first shelf, jeans and skirts on the second shelf. She hung up her dresses and mini dresses in the wardrobe. She changed her panties and put the old ones in the laundry bag. She found her longest shirt (which hardly covered her thighs) then put it on.

She was hungry. She had to go to the kitchen half naked. 'what the hell' she said then went to the kitchen.

"You want some more eggs, Jake?" Finn asked him.

"Nah man, I'm pretty full."

"Can I have some?" Bonnibel asked them shyly, trying to cover her legs.

"Yo Bonnie! Why are you dressed like that?" Jake asked her.

"I forgot pajamas…"

"Oh well, come eat!" Finn invited her. She quickly sat on a chair. Finn gave her a plate of omelet. "Tomorrow, we can take you to the Shopping Kingdom. You can buy new pajamas."

"Thanks guys. You're the best." Bonnibel thanked them. "So, what do you guys do after 10:00 pm?"

"I visit new kingdoms then come back in the morning." Finn told her.

"It depends. Sometimes I go to the Candy Club; sometimes I listen to music then go to the Candy Club."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'll listen to music first then go to the Candy Club." Jake replied her.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Rock, Hard Rock, EDM and Dubstep."

"Cool, tonight I'm with Jake."

"Ok you guys have fun! I'll be back tomorrow." Finn put on his shoes and found his backpack. He waved at them then left the Tree Fort.

"When does he sleep?"

"He sleeps on train."

"Turn on the music Jake! What do we have?" Bonnibel asked him.

"Hmm, let me see. We've got… AC/DC, Adventure Club, Daft Punk, Metallica, Iron Maiden, Oh and Queen. That's good." Jake to her.

"Queen sounds good. Do you have 'Killer Queen'?"

"Nice choice." Jake opened Killer Queen.

_She keeps Moet et Chandon__  
__In a pretty cabinet__  
__'Let them eat cake' she says__  
__Just like Marie Antoinette__  
__A built-in remedy__  
__For Khrushchev and Kennedy__  
__At any time an invitation__  
__You can't decline__Caviar and cigarettes__  
__Well versed in etiquette__  
__Extraordinarily nice__She's a Killer Queen__  
__Gunpowder, Gelatin__  
__Dynamite with a laser beam__  
__Guaranteed to blow your mind__  
__Any time_

When the song ended Bonnibel requested another song. "Jake do you have 'Touch Too Much'?"

"Woah, that's heavy for you."

"Just open it."

_It was one of those nights__  
__When you turned out the lights__  
__And everything comes into view__  
__She was taking her time__  
__I was losing my mind__  
__There was nothing that she wouldn't do__  
__It wasn't the first__  
__It wasn't the last__  
__She knew we was making love__  
__I was so satisfied__  
__Deep down inside__  
__Like a hand in a velvet glove__  
__Seems like a touch, a touch too much__  
__Seems like a touch, a touch too much__  
__Too much for my body, too much for my brain__  
__This damn woman's gonna drive me insane__  
__She's got a touch, a touch too much__  
__She had the face of an angel__  
__Smiling with sin'__  
__The body of Venus with arms_

"Do you want anything to drink? I've got some whisky, wine, beer…"

"Beer please." Jake grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, opened the bottle and handed it to Bonnibel. "Thanks."

1 hour later, music was still on and they both were drunk.

"Jake, why do you think my mother kicked me out?"

"She kicked you out becaauuse… hmmm…. Because you were a whore for losing your virginity when you were supposed to protect it. And your mom doesn't whores, right?"

"Damn right!" Bonnibel sighed. "My life is like a fart. Yesterday I was a princess—"

"And also a slut." Jake corrected her.

"Right, yesterday I was a princess and a slut, now I'm just a slut hanging out with a womanizer."

"Hey! You're lucky to hang out with me! I usually have women to entertain me in bed, not to company me in living room."

"So I'm lucky because we are not having sex. You made a point!"

"No, no, not because of that." Jake tried to corect her.

"Show me then."

"Oh I am so going to show you."

Jake kissed her.

* * *

**YEEAAH I ENDED THE STORY WITH JUBBLEGUM. REVIEW AND FOLLOW FOR A THRILLIN' NEW CHAPTER. Next chapter there will be more Marceline, more Finn, more surprises, more schemes and unexpected things. Like "Who took Bonnie's virginity?"**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnibel woke up and found herself in her bed. She had a headache.

"What happened?" She told herself. Then she remembered kissing Jake. 'No, no, no FUCK!' She thought. She got up and looked at the mirror. Her hair was messy, her shirt was wrinkled and her panties were wet. She smelled gross. She quickly went to the kitchen to find Jake. Jake was making his infamous bacon pancakes.

"Hey Jake!" Bonnibel called him.

"Sup, honey?"

"What happened last night?!"

"Oh right, last night, Oh we got drunk, we kissed, you said that you were going to throw up and you did. Then you passed out after throwing up." Jake informed her. "Oh and you still have that awful smell. Go and take a shower."

"How the hell do you remember that?" Bonnibel asked in confusion.

"How can I forget something this gross?"

"Fair enough." Bonnibel said then went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and turned on the water. Water was warm. She got in the shower. Shower was nice until the warm water run out.

"HOLY SHIT!" She got shocked by the cold water. She quickly got off the shower. She was freezing.

"Hey Bonnie! Are you Ok in there?" It was Finn.

"Yes Finn, I'm Ok." She found a towel and covered her body with it. She opened the door and she saw Finn.

"What happened, Bonnie?"

"I got shocked by the cold water."

"Oh, that happens sometimes." Finn told her. "Oh do you want to go to the Shopping Kingdom? We can take you there."

"Sounds nice. I'll get dressed."

Bonnie went to her room then grabbed a pink mini skirt and a yellow t-shirt. She put them on. She found her orange flats. She went to the entrée.

"Guys, I'm ready!"

"You're the fastest girl I've ever seen." Jake told her.

Bonnie giggled at his comment.

"Let's go." Finn told them. They got out of the Tree Fort. Jake grew larger. Bonnibel and Finn climbed his back. Jake ran towards the Shopping Kingdom. After passing a few kingdoms, they finally reached the Shopping Kingdom. It was larger than many kingdoms. Jake shrank down back to normal size when he found the clothing section.

"This section is too boring for me. You can find me in the beverage section's alcohol part. If I'm not there, check the art section's music part." Jake said and left.

"Ok bro, have fun!" Finn waved at him. "So Bonnie, where do you— Look, it's Marceline! MARCELINE!" Finn called Marceline. Bonnibel couldn't believe she was there. She thought Marceline was on a trip.

"Marceline? I thought she was on an exotic trip."

"Me too." Marceline looked at them and smiled. She came over.

"Hey guys. I was just buying gifts for y'all. I am back from the trip early. It was boring. Well, why are you here?"

"I'm here to buy pajamas." Bonnie told Marceline.

"Pajamas? You have tones of them!"

"My mom kicked me out." Bonnibel said sadly.

"WHAT? Where do you stay? Who do you stay with? With Finn and Jake?" Bonnibel nodded. "Well that's a great idea!"

"What do you mean?" Bonnibel asked, thinking that she was joking.

"I can stay there too. It can be like a slumber party!" Bonnibel hated the idea. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she can. But Marceline was her best friend and she didn't want her to feel bad.

"Yes it is." Bonnibel agreed.

"Where is that Jake asshole?" Marceline asked. "Buying booze and condoms?"

"Pretty much." Finn replied her. "So, let's buy pajamas for Bonnie."

They bought 3 nightdresses, 2 t-shirts and shorts.

"Ok, let's find Jake and go." Finn said and called Jake. "Sup buddy? We are leaving. Oh, you are? Ok see you tomorrow bro." Finn hung up. "Shit, not again." Finn grumbled.

"Typical douchebag Jake." Marceline said. "I'm phoning for a cab."

"What did he exactly told you?" Bonnibel asked Finn.

"He said that he got bored about 1 hour ago and went to the Candy Club." Finn told her.

"And? He is still in the Candy Club?"

"Of course not, he told me that he was about to get laid." Finn informed her.

"Stupid dog. He totally ditched us." Marceline told them. "Oh, a cab came. Come on guys."

They all got in the cab and went to the Tree Fort. When they arrived, Bonnie was still curious about Marceline's clothes.

"Marceline, do you need to go to your house to grab some clothes?" Bonnie asked her.

"Nah, I'm cool. I've got my suitcase with me remember?" Marceline replied her.

"Ok ladies, Jake won't be with us tonight." Finn told them.

"Correction: Every night." Marceline told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Marceline, I gave your room to Bonnie. You two can be roommates or—"

"Being roommates is fine. Right Bon?"

"Of course Marcy." Bonnibel replied. It didn't actually sound like a bad idea.

They entered the Tree Fort. Marceline dragged her suitcase to her old room.

"Well, it's a double bed. We can both sleep on that." Marceline told Bonnibel.

Bonnibel helped her putting her stuff in order. Her clothes were all wrinkled. They needed serious ironing.

"I'm home early!" It was Jake. Finn, Bonnie and Marceline were surprised. Jake was a sleepy person. He wouldn't leave when he was finished. He would sleep for 5-6 hours. He would leave before the chicks woke up.

"What went wrong, bro?" Finn asked him.

"The girl wouldn't let me touch her, man. Then I saw her purity ring. And I got the hell out of there." Jake told him.

Marceline and Bonnie came to the entrée to see what was happening.

"Oh, hi Marcy, you staying here tonight? I thought you had your own cave." Jake said and laughed.

"Go fuck yourself." Marceline told him.

"I might need some help." Jake teased her.

"Ugh, you perv."

"What do you expect? I'm a womanizer."

"Y'know, some of them are nice." Marceline told him.

"It's not about being nice, honey. It's about being seductive."

"Seductive, my ass."

"You think so? It's my natural talent, dear. I can seduce who I want, where I want, when I want." Jake told her playfully.

"Natural talent? Ha ha ha. Don't be so sure."

"It worked on you." Bonnibel and Finn both looked at them.

"WHAT."

"Ok! We slept together! You're happy?"

"Don't forget the part where I made you suck my dick. You were desperate for a fuck."

"Ugh! You are the most annoying bastard I've ever seen!"

"And you're the horniest bitch I've ever seen." That made Marceline upset. She started to cry and she ran to her room. Finn saw her and followed her.

"You stupid son of a bitch! That was cruel!" Bonnibel told him.

"She deserved it. You can't play with Jake like that."

"Are you still talking?! You know what; you are just a selfish, sex crazed, friend ditching bastard. And I hate you. And all the girls who slept with you probably killed themselves for doing such a stupid thing!"

"I don't think so. Thanks to me, Glob hears his name more often."* Jake said.

"Ugh, you arrogant motherfucker!" Bonnibel shouted at him.

"Shut up baby, you love it."**

Bonnibel was about to explode. He was driving her crazy. But she knew that this wasn't the typical Jake. He was acting different. He would always treat his friends nice.

"You're going to pay for this." Bonnibel told him.

"I only pay for hookers." Jake said teasingly.

That was the last straw. Bonnibel went to her room to find her friends. She was really mad at Jake. She knew Jake had this attitude. But he wouldn't let anything happen to his 3 friends. He wouldn't do anything to his friends. She stopped when she heard Marceline and Finn talking. She opened the door a little and listened to what they said.

_"So I was extremely drunk a-and that's how it happened."_

_"It's not your fault Marcy; he was an asshole for taking advantage of you. But he wouldn't use this against you. Something must be wrong with him. He used this excuse about 3 times." _Finn told her.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Some must be wrong with him." _

"I agree." Bonnibel said as she entered the room. "He isn't like this."

"I think he didn't go to the Candy Club earlier." Finn told them.

"Does Jake go out every night?" Bonnibel asked him.

"Yes, but I don't think he gets laid every night. There aren't enough ladies in the Candy Kingdom. He is into some biz, if you ask me."

"We can follow him tomorrow. We have 50/50 chance to see what he is actually doing. Otherwise we can watch him having sex- Ew god, it sounds disgusting." Bonnibel told them her idea.

"Well, you ladies should go to sleep, it's gettin' pretty late." Finn told them.

"Finn you're not going out, aren't you?" Bonnibel asked him.

"I am, Tiger Kingdom waits for me! Seriously, they invited me to a diplomatic dinner. I am like the King of the Grasslands to them."

"Let me come with you!" Marceline told him "I'd like an adventure right now."

"Ok, Marcy. But I sleep on the train; it takes 6 hours to get there. So 6 hours of sleep, are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's go." Finn took Marceline's hand and they got out of the Tree Fort.

'Shit, I'm alone with Jake again!' thought Bonnibel. She locked the door and sat on the bed. She started to read a book. She wished to be with Finn and Marceline at the moment. She was bored like hell. She opened the door and went to the kitchen. She saw a plate of ratatouille and a note.

_Dear Jermaine,_

_I hope you like this one. It was hard to find the ingredients. I had to ditch my friends for them. I tried to make it just the way our mom did. _

_Your dearest brother,_

_Jake_

"Sweet mother of Glob." Bonnibel said as she finished reading the note.

"You know Bon, it's inappropriate to read private notes." Jake told her casually. To be honest Bonnibel was a bit panicked when she heard Jake's voice. She knew she did something inappropriate but she couldn't resist.

"You made this?" Bonnibel pointed her finger to the plate of ratatouille.

"N-No. I-I just stole it."

"Jake, I read the note. I didn't know you could cook anything but bachelor food." Bonnibel smiled.

"Well, I do, now please go Bonnibel." Jake was serious. Bonnibel could understand it from the tone of his voice. He even called her Bonnibel.

"Jake, I won't tell anyone. Just, tell me where did you learn to cook like this?"

"How do you know it tastes good?" Jake asked her.

"Ratatouille is hard to make. That's what I know. But how did you do it?"

"You ask too many questions, dear. I can't answer them. But you promise, you won't tell anybody."

"I promise." Bonnibel promised. "But why did you treat Marceline like that? You would never-"

"Hurt my friends? Yes, you're right. But do you know how many kingdoms I visited, how many traps I hardly survived, how many people I fought and killed just to find 2 eggplants? No, you don't. When I finally arrived to the Tree Fort, I just wanted to sleep and forget about what happened in past 4-5 hours. But a fucking bitch came and tried to tease me. I just wanted her to fuck off. She is a pain in the ass and you know it." Jake told her. Bonnibel actually began to think that he was pretty right. He just wanted to rest. He didn't want anyone to bother him.

"I can't argue with that. You are right, but she had no idea and she was pretty mad at you for ditching us. Oh and you fucked her. And you took advantage of her."

"Taking advantage of her? Are you fucking kidding me? She didn't even take a sip from her drink. That's what she told you? She obviously lied because I would never take advantage of any woman."

"But…" Bonnibel tried to protest. A guy like Jake could lie easily but he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"Still can't believe your friend lied? She lies all the time. She just wanted to look like she was innocent."

"But, why would she want to sleep with you?" Bonnibel asked curiously.

"Honey, who wouldn't she? That's what I'm famous for."

"But you were her friend."

"C'mon, Bon. We were never friends, just part of the same gang. To me she is just a hot chick."

"You just said she was your friend by telling me that you would never hurt your friends."

"But I hurt her."


End file.
